scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
List of programs broadcast by Hanna-Barbera TV
This is a list of television programs that have been broadcast by Hanna-Barbera TV in the United States. The channel was launched on 2019 from Orlando Florida as a Spin-off of Cartoon Network and Boomerang, and aired mostly syndicated animated programming, ranging from wacky, comedy, slapstick and action Original programming *3-South *The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda *Baby Blues *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Cow and Chicken (Only 3 Segments of Cow and Chicken episodes) *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Hokey Wolf *Mike Tyson Mysteries *The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show *Sidekick Oirginal Runs *Animaniacs *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy *Bunnicula *Chuck's Choice *Codename: Kids Next Door *D.N. Ace *Dinosaurs *Harvey Street Kids *The Hillbilly Bears *I Am Weasel (3 Segments with I Am Weasel episodes) *Legend of the Three Caballeros *Looney Tunes *Loopy De Loop *The Loud House *Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies *The Ren & Stimpy Show *Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Supernoobs *Tom and Jerry *The Yogi Bear Show Hanna-Barbera TV acquired programming Repeats from Hanna-Barbera Cartoons Inc. *2 Stupid Dogs *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo *The Atom Ant Show *Cave Kids *Droopy, Master Detective *Dumb and Dumber *The Flintstones *The Funky Phantom *Goober and the Ghost Chasers *The Huckleberry Hound *The Jetsons *Josie and the Pussycats *Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space *Jonny Quest *Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks *The Quick Draw McGraw Show *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest *The Secret Squirrel Show *The Smurfs *Snagglepuss *Snorks *Snooper and Blabber *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron *Tom and Jerry Kids *Top Cat *What a Cartoon! *Yakky-Doodle Repeats from Warner Bros. Animation *Baby Looney Tunes *Batman: The Animated Series *Batman Beyond *The Batman *Batman: The Brave and the Bold *Beware the Batman *Detention *Duck Dodgers *Freakazoid! *Histeria! *Krypto the Superdog *The Looney Tunes Show *New Looney Tunes *Ozzy & Drix *Pinky and the Brain *Right Now Kapow *Road Rovers *Static Shock *Superman: The Animated Series *Taz-Mania *Teen Titans *Teen Titans Go! *Tiny Toon Adventures *Tom and Jerry Tales *Waynehead *What's New Scooby-Doo? *Young Justice *The Zeta Project Repeats from The Jim Henson Company *Bear in the Big Blue House *Dog City *Fraggle Rock *Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series *Muppet Babies *The Muppet Show *Muppets Tonight *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss Repeats from Universal Animation Studios *Back to the Future: The Animated Series *Beethoven *Curious George *Earthworm Jim *EXO Squad *Fievel's American Tails *The Land Before Time *Monster Force *The Mummy: The Animated Series *The New Woody Woodpecker Show *Savage Dragon *The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper *Woody Woodpecker (2018 Series) DreamWorks Television Animation-acquire programming *The Adventures of Puss in Boots *All Hail King Julien *Toonsylvania *VeggieTails in the House *VeggieTails in the City *Where's Waldo? (2019 Series) Upcoming programming *Animaniacs (2020 Series) *Green Eggs and Ham *Looney Tunes Cartoons *Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? *The Tom and Jerry Show (2014 Series) *ThunderCats Roar *Yabba-Dabba Dinosaurs! Other programming *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series *Birdz *Blazing Dragons *Casper's Scare School *Flipper & Lopaka *Garfield and Friends *The Garfield Show *Itsy Bitsy Spider *Jackie Chan Adventures *Kid vs. Kat *Legend Quest *Mighty Max *The Oz Kids *The Pink Panther (1993) *The Ripping Friends *Rupert *Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire Movies and Specials *An American Tail *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster *Babe *Babe: Pig in the City *Balto *Balto II: Wolf Quest *Balto III: Wings of Change *Batman: Mask of the Phantasma *The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie *Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales *Casper *Cats Don't Dance *Clifford's Really Big Movie *Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island *Daffy Duck's Quackbusters *The Iron Giant *The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *Osmosis Jones *Quest for Camelot *Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling *Rover Dangerfield *Space Jam *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Toy Warrior *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Category:Hanna-Barbera TV